stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spearton
.]]Speartons are the defensive tank (and melee) units of Order. Appearance Speartons appear armoured in a fashion similar to the Spartans of antiquity or any other Hoplites of the time meaning they wield a shield and a spear along with a helmet. And of course, they can be updated with different armour and weapons in the Armoury. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Abilities The Spearton has two abilities which are meant to be used mainly defensively, but can also be used offensively. Shield Wall This ability costs 50 gold and 50 mana to research. This ability is togglable. When toggled on, a Spearton will take a stance resembling a phalanx as shown in the picture. The Spearton will take 40% less damage and can use their Shield Bash ability. However, this ability will be automatically toggled off if the Spearton is commanded to move or attack in any way or manner. This ability is very useful when tanking for weaker units like archidons, magikill, merics etc. You can also use this in front of a wall to protect it from ranged units and increase the survivability of the wall. Shield Bash This ability costs 50 gold and 100 mana to research. This ability can only be used if Shield Wall is on. After patch 1.89 the spearton will automatically use shield wall should any units get too close. Upon getting hit, the unit will get pushed back and stunned. This is useful for keeping certain units out and for buying time. More advanced players can use this offensively by toggling shield wall and then quickly toggling it off after the spearton uses the shield bash. That way they get an extra stun on a unit. Uses Speartons are highly versatile. They can be used offensively due to their speed and damage, or used defensively with their abilities and health. As such, Speartons become a central part in many strategies, more so since the auto-shield bash patch. One of its uses is when the opponent has a castle archer, you can just run in a spear and then toggle shield wall. The castle archer will only do minimal damage. This is perfect when combined with merics. You can also use bash to prevent a unit from garrisoning. Using this with multiple speartons will increase the miners you kill. Spearcher is a very common strategy as the archers provides ranged DPS and kiting ability, while the speartons can tank for the archers. Along with this, both move at approximately the same speed, giving mobility and the ability to easily micro the army together. Another combo strategy is a Shield Wall of many Speartons, backed by Archidons and Merics wherein Speartons take in all damage and block units walking past their line, Archers deal the main damage, and Merics provide support for the Speartons under constant fire. This creates a deadlock line of two armies with a wide open space in the middle (and if a unit ventures into firing zone, it will die very quickly). These deadlocks can last super long, as the constant damage and healing on a Shielded side quickly makes the other side lose if they try to back away and stop Shielding themselves. If one army has even the slightest advantage, like an extra Merics or more Archers, this can make it unbalanced, and slowly during the deadlock, the health of one team will fall below. What makes deadlocks so strong is the only way to break them is to retreat or force the opponenet to retreat, and retreating will usually cost a lot of units as Merics cannot outpace chasing Archers and Speartons will die quickly under arrow fire when depreived of the Shieling damage reduction and healing of Merics. Eventually, all deadlocks are broken, either by a team losing too many units due to all the damage, or a breakthrough attempt, which usually fails because of Shield Bash. Deadlocks don't usually kill many units if both players are equally matched - It just severely weakens them as the healing tends to almost cancel out the arrow fire. One way to break out of a deadlock is to use Poison Spray with a Magikill but this method only works before the Opponent researches Cure and has lots of Merics - afterwards breaking a deadlock forcefully is very hard and it can decide a game. Electric Wall can also work as it can slaughter most (if not all) of the archers, giving you a devastating advantage. However, the Magikill will need to get pretty close to the enemy to use it efficiently. Unless you have a close-range deadlock, you will need to expose your Magikill in order to do the Electric Wall and risk getting your Magikill Magi-KILLED. Trivia *Speartons get their name from a portmanteau of Spear and Spartan. *Speartons have special animations when killing Swordwraths and Crawlers. **When killing a Swordwrath, the Spearton thrusts the spear into the doomed Swordwrath's throat, killing him instantly, then raising the dead body into the air a bit then dropping it back to the ground. **When killing a Crawler, the Spearton stabs the latter as it jumps at the Spearton, then planting his foot on the dead Crawler, squishing it in to the ground. *One of the Speartons' Armoury options is a halberd, which is like an axe and a spear combined. Somewhat ironic since the Chaos counterpart to the Spearton - the Juggerknight - uses an axe. *Even though Speartons wear excessive armour, they can outrun most units in the game. The few units that are faster are Bombers, Crawlers, Shadowraths, Water elementals , Air elementals and Cycloids. *In the first game, the king of Order is shown to be a spearton like figure. *Also, Speartons in Stick War could even THROW their spears at enemies, inflicting high damage. Then, they would fight with a small machete or gladius. *Speartons are similar to Ancient Greece's Spartans in the fact that they run faster (than other units), can form a phalanx, and use a spear to impale their enemies. Sp wallpaper spear 1280x800.jpg|Official Spearton Artwork. Medusa_Defeated_1280x800.jpg|Medusa Defeated Official Artwork. Category:Units Category:Tanks Category:Order Units